1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adaptive data communication control method and portable device which allow for an update of data communication setting information and also allow an update of fast dormancy information according to a Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN) selection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently an increased variety of portable devices providing mobility and various useful functions have become available due to increasingly popular mobile services. A mobile communication device, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), and other similar mobile electronic devices are portable devices. A mobile communication device is equipped with a module for supporting mobile communication functions and operations in order to provide voice and data communications with other mobile communication devices through a base station. A PDA has a Central Processing Unit (CPU), a memory, an Operating System (OS), various programs that operate in conjunction with the OS, and specific elements and items, and may perform information gathering, storing, creating and searching or other similar operations. Similar to a PDA, a portable device of the related art supports a mobile communication function and/or supports a specific user function based on various programs stored in the memory. Additionally, the portable device of the related art supports operations based on a subscriber module, such as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) or other suitable subscriber module elements, disposed in the portable device of the related art. For the convenience of description, the subscriber module will be referred to as a SIM.
The portable device of the related art accesses a network provided by a specific service operator or provider, depending on data communication setting information stored in the SIM, and then sends or receives information of the data communication. This portable device may change access to a network of other service operators for reasons such as roaming or other suitable reasons. In this case, data communication setting information offered by a current service operator may be different from that offered by the former service operator. This difference may cause a problem that the portable device fails to perform a proper data communication. Furthermore, inconsistency in data communication setting information between service operators may give rise to various restrictions in a data communication, thus, a portable device of the related art may have difficulty in providing seamless communication services between service operators.